bedroom fun
by Naomi-yaoi-lover
Summary: AoKaga oneshot. I had this story in mind for so long and decided to write it on christmas so sorry for posting it so late because it was on my phone and I needed to get this on my laptop. anyway it's about Kagami having some fun on his own when Aomine wants to play basketball with him but when he doesn't get a reply from the redhead he leaves to find out what the hell he's doing.


'I'm sooo bored.' Aomine laid on his back on his bed. 'Maybe kagami can play basketball with me.' He pulled out his phone and texted Kagami.

'Hey, wanna play basketball?'

After 10 minutes, Aomine is done waiting. 'I'm going to his apartment.' He walked out of his place heading straight to Kagami's apartment.

He arrived at Kagami's place, knocking on the door. The door opened slowly. 'Huh? He didn't lock his door?' Aomine slowly pushed the door further open. "Kagami?! I'm coming in." He closed the door after him. It was dark in Kagami's apartment. Only a faint light was shining down the hallway. "Kagami?" Still no response. He heard faint moans coming from the room behind the door. 'Is that Kagami?' Aomine opened the door, eyes widen at the sight before him. Kagami was laying on his back, naked may I add, legs spread open wide and his hand pumping his member furiously. His other arm under him and his fingers in his ass.

Kagami's eyes widen. Hands stopped moving. "A-Aomine..." his head turned bright red. "Don't stop." Aomine's voice was husky and low. "W-what?!" Kagami was shocked. Aomine closed the door and walked up to him. "I said don't stop. Keep going." Kagami's head turned more red, if it was possible. Aomine placed his hand over Kagami's hand and pushed both of there hands up and down, earning a small moan from the redhead. Kagami was too horny to even care anymore and started to finger fuck himself again. "Ahh... ha..ha..." Kagami thrusted his hips up. Aomine's pants grew tighter at the sight before him. 'Shit.. I never thought of Kagami like this before but I can't control myself anymore.' Aomine let go of Kagami's hand and unbuttoned his pants. "Kagami." Kagami looked up and stopped his movements. He got up on all fours and start to suck him off. Licking the head before deep throating him. Aomine growled. "Kagami.." kagami moaned, sending waves of pleasure to Aomine's spine. Aomine throws his head back and let out a pleasure growl. He thrusts into Kagami's mouth. Kagami jerked away, coughing hard. "The hell?!" Kagami yelled between his coughs. Aomine let out a anoyed growl. He pushed Kagami on his back, spreading his legs and placing himself between them. He coated his fingers with his own salvia and pressed 2 fingers in Kagami's pink hole. Kagami bit his lip, throwing his head back and aching his back. Aomine stared scissoring and pushed his fingers deeper inside of Kagami. Kagami was seeing stars, his hands gripping the sheets hard, knuckles turned white and his mouth open, letting out delicious sounding moans. "Ngghaaa... ha... ha.. ahh.." Aomine pulled out his fingers. "Got lube?" Aomine raised one brow. Kagami turned his upper body and grapped the lube that was thrown on the ground. Kagami threw it to him and lay back. Aomine coated his dick with the lube and placed himself for Kagami's entrance. Aomine then slowly pushed inside. Kagami ached his back, his nails digging in Aomine's legs. 'Damn he looks so hot.' Aomine bit his lip to hold back a moan. When he was finally all in, he waited a moment to let Kagami get used to his size. Then he pulled out a little faster then he entered. His thrusts became faster, deeper and harder. "Ahhh haa... Ao... mine nnnnggh!" Kagami's moans grew lewder. Aomine placed Kagami's legs on his shoulders and leaned more forward. "Ka..gami..." Aomine thrusts harder and grabbed Kagami's dick and matched his thrusts with his pumps. "Nnnngghaaa! S...so.. cl..ose!" Kagami tightens around Aomine and he ached his back more threw his head back. "Ye...ah... me too... shit.." Aomine rubbed the head of Kagami's dick with his thumb. "Nnngggghhhaaaahhh!" Kagami came all over Aomine's hand and on his own stomach. Aomine thrusts a few times more and came too. He managed to stay on all fours without collapsing on Kagami. He pulled out of Kagami and placed his pants back on. He looked at Kagami and saw that he was slweping soundly. Aomine decided that it was better to leave and walked back to his own place.


End file.
